1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly to a modularized lamp mounted in a reflector device having advantages of being ease of mass production and being waterproof and airtight, and method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior reflector belt (or reflector device) comprises a plurality of illuminators electrically coupled together by electric wires, a switch, a power supply (or batteries), a flash controller all coupled to the illuminators, and a reflective strip (or waterproof belt) for enclosing the above components. The reflector belt is typically stitched to a clothes or the like. Such design has been disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Published Nos. 355,642 and 383,121. However, it is impossible of manufacturing the prior art in a modularized, mass production since the coupling of illuminators, wires, and other electrical components and the stitching process are tedious and time consuming. Hence, the prior art finds it hard of putting into practice in industry. Moreover, in fact spacing between any two illuminators has to be adjusted in order to adapt to the article (e.g., shoulder belt or waist belt of a clothes) that the prior art is attached to. Thus, the manufacturer has to prepare many sets of illuminators having different spacings and belts of different lengths for fulfilling different needs of customers. This inevitably will increase the manufacturing cost and lower the production. Also, an additional waterproof treatment has to be done on the prior reflector belt. This further complicates the manufacturing process. To the worse one such reflector belt having a poor waterproof or airtight capability may cause danger (e.g., spark or explosion caused by exposing wires, flash controller, and illuminators to air having gas or other inflammable articles) when it is used in an environment requiring a highly safe operating standard. Hence, a need for improvement exists.